


Of Weddings and Black Umbrellas

by Emilaa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marriage, One Shot, Umbrella Scene, super short little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilaa/pseuds/Emilaa
Summary: It started like this, a girl, a boy, a black umbrella, and a weeping sky





	

It started like this,

A girl, a boy, a black umbrella and a weeping sky.

Perhaps they realized what happened that fateful day, when two lost souls found each other. Perhaps the moment they looked at each other, with only the skies tears separating them they felt their souls lock together in an infinite embrace, so they shrugged, and threw away the key. Perhaps it wasn't something that needed realizing, and the moment they looked at each other, really looked at each other, it was like finding a long lost love that you had never met before. Perhaps new and old and never met and remembered, decided to dance that day in the rain. Or perhaps they were blissfully unaware. Unaware that the stars had aligned just for them, unaware of the storm they had started with a hopeful smile and a rosy cheeked blush. Either way, that day marked the start of something big and beautiful and scary and unexplainable. And so, years later, their day started like this,

A red dress, a black tuxedo, a towering cake and a weeping sky.

It seemed only appropriate that it would rain on their wedding day.

Some of the guests huddled outside and looked angrily, up, up, up at the crying sky, perhaps believing that it had ruined a very important day. However, when the bride and groom looked out the windows of their respective rooms and saw the brooding grey sky, they shared a secret smile as the memory of a day long ago danced softly across their minds.

The sky seemed to decide that the color grey suited it well and it continued its show of sadness even as the ceremony began. All eyes were trained on the boy waiting impatiently, and rightly so, at the end of the aisle. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life. Looking back, some would swear time actually stopped for a moment and held its breath when the sky blue eyes at the beggining of the aisle met the spring green ones at the end. The boy stared in awe at his lady in red.

The girl took a deep breath and started walking. The dampness in the air danced around her and kissed her flushed skin softly. Even now the cloudy sky didnt seem to matter for as she neared the end of the aisle the boy smiled at her so brightly she swore even the sun wouldn't be able to compete

"Purrrrfect day for a wedding, isn't my lady?" The boy breathed out quietly when she had finally reached him.

The girl rolled her eyes, but then smiled softly up at him, "You know, I don't think the weather could have behaved any better."

Just as the words had rolled off her lips the sky grumbled and began to cry anew, much harder than it had before, successfully soaking bride, groom, and guests alike. As guests screeched and ran for cover the bride and the groom simply stood letting the sky drench them in its tears. The boy looked up and smiled at the sky before reaching behind him to produce a small black umbrella that had been leaning against the white lattice arch the two stood under. He opened it up and then held it above them only looking down when he heard a gasp.

"That umbrella," the girl said, voice heavy with emotion, "it's the same one."

The boy looked at her in surprise, believing until now that only he held that summer sweet memory of a day long ago. As she gazed up at him with an emotion he couldn't explain swimming in her eyes and a million different things he could say to her threatening to spill out his parted lips, he simply said this,

"You remember."

"Of course"

And so, even with no one to witness, fate was sealed when soft lips met and two breaths mingled.

It ended like this,

A girl, a boy, a black umbrella and a weeping sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I wrote FOREVER ago when the umbrella scene first aired so sorry for past me's trashy writing. (Ha just kidding it wasn't that long ago and my trashiness has only increased)


End file.
